Kaguya Clan
The Kaguya clan is one of the founding clans of Kirigakure no Sato and are widely known for their savagery in battle and rather archaic values. The clan possess the kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, which enable those born with the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. Clan ideology For as long as history can remember, the Kaguya clan have been a clan of warriors. Founded on the concept of trial by combat, they have never questioned their beliefs. For generations, their ideal of a perfect world is a world at war. They thrive on combat, pride themselves on the fact their ferocity and prowess are feared upon the battlefield like none-other. For the longest time, they would strike first and ask question later. For to the men of the Kaguya, a decisive blow meant strength. They were relentless in combat, relying upon no structure or a single person. They were berserkers, unleashed upon the enemy without mercy. Though things have begun to change in recent years. The constant bloodshed of civil war has taken a toll on the entirety of Kirigakure, even their most violent clan. With new leadership came new ideals. Ones which could both adhere to the past and push them forward. No longer are the children of the Kaguya forced into becoming shinobi, they are given a choice. The clan has slowly begun to rebuild it's ideology, from the brutal savages they have become known as, to a clan of respectable but feared warriors. They still very much believe in strength, and they always will, but above all else, they value their determination. No one has ever questioned the passion and bravery of the Kaguya, no matter how misguided they have become in recent years. Those who wish for change have been attempting to channel that passion for the good of the Village. There are those that believe the Kaguya can be so much more than a tool to be used in war. Their allegiance with the Daimyo is now considered the darkest days of the clan's existence. They vow never again to let themselves be subjugated to being nothing more than some egotistical man's attack dogs. They may not be the most popular clan in Kirigakure at the moment, but they are not wasting their second chance and spend every day working towards redemption. For Kirigakure is not just their home, but everyone else's. Not only have they begun to develop off the battlefield, but also on it. Taking cues from militarised clans such as the Uchiha and Senju, the Kaguya have begun to incorporate stratagems in battle, making their forces some of the most lethal Kiri has to offer. Background The Kaguya clan was founded in an era before the founding of villages, in an era of constant upheaval and bloodshed. A group of mercenaries and pirates who operated along the coast and archipelago islands just off it believed themselves to be the most fierce fighters in the land. For years they talked of creating their own clan, wanting to test their metal against the other feudal clans who flooded the area. Seeing the capability these men would possess united, a man united them through fear and strength, using his unnatural ability to manipulate his bones to defeat any who opposed him, Kaguya Masao became the first Patriarch of the clan. Thus was born the Kaguya clan. For years the men roamed their territory, fighting off any who tried to impose upon them. As they grew older, they did not want the Kaguya clan to fizzle out after they passed away. So, Masao decided it was time for the clan to settle down. They found an Island to call their own and it wasn't long before they discovered other tribes existed in the area. Instead of going to war, Masao decided co-existence was better for commerce and ordered his clan mates to build a life, find wives, that the days of them being roaming mercenaries was behind them. The clan swelled, Masao having a dozen children himself before passing away from old age. - The founding of Kirigakure no Sato As the generations came and went, the Kaguya prospered and became feared throughout the lands. People would come to them not only for protection, but seeking their aid in destroying their enemies. Half a dozen tribes now existed within the island chain, until a seventh moved from a foreign land. The tribes thought it beneficial to allow another large clan to settle, and the Kaguya quickly formed an alliance with them. Life went on, a minor dispute erupted here and there, but there was always a clan to mediate and there was never any serious bloodshed. Then the Daimyo sent messengers to each of the clan, inviting their heads to summit due to the sudden birth of Hidden Villages. Feeling the need to have a united military force, the seven clan heads came to the same conclusion and the Village Hidden in the Mist was born. Amongst the candidates for the first Mizukage was Kaguya Tatashi. A violent but steady man, he conceded defeat gracefully, despite many of the Kaguya believing they should be in charge of any Military force. Tatashi calmed his clan and when the village opened, there was not a single Kaguya who did not join the Shinobi force. Things were peaceful, and the clan slowly became restless. They were so used to open combat, they wanted to fight, and the first shinobi war came they jumped at the chance, and they were the most prominent fighters on the front line. - The First Shinobi War It was in this time that the Kaguya became renown throughout the modern shinobi world. Stories of their brutality in combat, and their horrifying bone manipulation abilities spread like wildfire. They were savages, tearing through any enemy the Mizukage pointed them at. They never ran from battle, they either won or died, and they won more fights than they lost. Much of their force was used to defend Kirigakures borders, making sure they were never invaded. During one of the final skirmishes, their ageing clan head stood and fell side by side with his old friend, and Kage. The war finally came to a stalemate and the Kaguya retreated to the village. Despite the stalemate, many of them felt as if they had lost. They had grown to love their Mizukage, despite their initial response to a Hozuki being elected, and not only had they lost their own leader, but so had the Yuki. Moral was at an all-time low, and Tatashi's son Kaito stepped into the Patriarch position, the first clan head not to possess the Shikotsumyaku. '- The Second Shinobi War' A young and ambitious man, Kaito used the lack of overall success in the war to elevate himself within the village, many thinking a more militarised Village would be beneficial. Thus when the time came, he was elected the Second Mizukage. From the moment he took charge, he began to make sweeping changes. He possessed all the heart and ferocity of a Kaguya, but lacked the wisdom his father had possessed. It caused a rift to form between the village and the clan, as Kaito gradually reverted, not only the clan, but the Village into an archaic Mercenary force, much like the Kaguya had been at their birth. Kaito got rid of anyone who opposed him. He founded the hunting corps, deeming traitors be killed on sight. When the second war started, Kiri saw little fighting at first, not taking sides. Instead, he used the conflict to earn profit, moving small groups of shinobi around the land to both sides. Kirigakures bank swelled, but it did nothing for their reputation, and when they were implicated in a number of assassination attempts, he was forced to listen to his advisers and bring their troops back to the village, and Kiri took no part in the war. It was just before the end of the war that Kaito caught a deadly disease from exotic reef fish, eventually killing him. '-Splitting from the Village' The clan felt disgraced, as it was a great dishonour to die anywhere but on the battlefield. His brother, Kaguya Goro was appointed clan head, but lost to Yuki Nobuhiro. The Kaguya clan did not like Nobuhiro making changes to how things were run, as they wanted more bloodshed. Unease grew within the Village and it all came to a head when the Daimyo tried to subject the village. Goro, and majority of the Kaguya supported the Daimyo, believing he was a man of action and would lead them to glory on the battlefield. They continued to lose their way and when the seven founding clan heads met to discuss the attempt on the village, Goro tried to kill Nobuhiro. Goro, being young and stupid was killed easily, and the Kaguya clan fell into the darkest days of their existence. Goro's younger brother, Ishi, became Patriarch. More like his brothers than his father, he was young, hot headed and wanted blood for the death of his brother. Whipping the clan up into a mad frenzy, they split from the village and sided with the Daimyo. For two decades, things simmered. The Kaguya clan were baying for blood but were held at bay by the Daimyo. They essentially became the man's personal attack dogs, sending them out to attack who he wanted. When the Mizukage was assassinated, some of the Kaguya began to doubt their Daimyo. There was no honour in assassination, but Goro had grown strong and still held the clan in the cusp of his hand, and Goro idolised the Daimyo. Then there was blood. '-The Civil War' The Daimyo threw the full force of the Kaguya at the other clans, and for years they fought. Neither side making an inch, the Kaguya's savagery countered by the untied and co-ordinated clans of Kirigakure. It was in this time that the future head of the clan, Kaguya Amaterasu made a name for herself. She quickly became somewhat of a figure for the Kaguya, she led them to battle as Goro sat and watched with the Daimyo. Dissent grew within the clan as many wondered why exactly they were fighting the village they had helped found. When the final battle came and the Daimyo's palace was invaded, Amaterasu held back the majority of the Kaguya forces. Having earned the respect of the clan, they followed her orders and the war ended with a swift and decisive win. She ordered the clan to stand down, and it quickly became apparent that she would become their first ever female leader. '-A new beginning' Goro's son challenged her for the position as clan patriarch, but was killed easily. She voiced her support for the new Mizukage and was the first to sign the new treaty. There were those of the clan who did not approve of a female leader, but they were a minority. Amaterasu began to make sweeping changes to the clan, and a new Era was born for the Kaguya. Hierarchy The clan hierarchy for many years was a patriarchy, the sons taking over for the fathers. That has changed of recent and the first female leader of the clan was appointed. Since then, the election process has changed and the new leader will now be chosen by the previous. There is no heir to the clan, as many have seen first hand what a single family can do to a prosperous clan. Kekkei Genkai - Shikotsumyaku Literally meaning "Dead Bone Pulse" is a kekkei genkai which gives it's wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they can manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits allowing for great versatility. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body or pulled out and used like hand-held weapons. Shikotsumyaku users are born with an abnormal skeletal structure, a dense layer of bone sitting underneath their skin, allowing them for easier manipulation. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does their skin when it is damaged, giving them extremely high durability when it comes to physical trauma. Although it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again, unless the user regrows the bones consciously. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; allowing them to survive massive amounts of pressure and chakra infused weapons. The bones structure can also be hollowed out completely. The Shikotsumyaku users are considered the most honoured and lethal members of the Kaguya clan, and tend to be incredible Taijutsu practitioners. Category:Clans Category:Kirigakure Clans Category:Mizu no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai